DdB Kap. 9: Ins Versteck
Zurück zu → Kapitel 8: Holen wir uns die Beute Ins Versteck Fünf Straßen weiter erreichten sie die alte, aufgegebene Ziegelei. Seit vielen Jahren stand der gewaltige Backsteinbau, der kaum noch ein heiles Fenster hatte, hier verlassen auf einem - mehr oder minder - überwucherten Grundstück. Die drei Jungen hatten im ehemaligen Büro des Fabrikdirektors im zweiten Obergeschoss schon mehr als einmal die Beute eines Abends geteilt. Dort gab es nicht nur einen alten Schreibtisch von geradezu monströsen Ausmaßen, sondern auch einen Schreibtischsessel und weitere Stühle mit zwar nicht sauberer, aber doch wenigstens trockener Sitzfläche. Nach dem sie sich vorsichtig umgesehen hatten, kletterten sie an einer Stelle, wo diese zusammengebrochen war, über die alte Umfassungsmauer auf das Ziegeleigelände. Durch eine ehemalige Glastür, deren Glaseinsatz schon vor langer Zeit zerschlagen worden war, gelangten sie in das einstige Verwaltungsgebäude, und über eine Treppe hoch, in den zweiten Stock. - Penner oder Rowdies, die Fenster zerschmeissen wollten, verirrten sich eigentlich nie hier hinauf. Tatsächlich schien - seit sie das letzte Mal hier oben gewesen waren - niemand die Räume betreten zu haben. Will zog den Beutel mit den Münzen unter seinem Parka hervor, und deponierte ihn auf dem staubigen, alten Schreibtisch. "Und den Stab!" verlangte Steve von Timmy, der zunächst zögerte, ihn dann jedoch in die geöffnete, rechte Hand des Blondschopfes legte. Es war düster in dem ehemaligen Direktionsbüro, da ein hoher, dicht belaubter Baum genau vor der glaslosen Fensterfront stand, und einen Großteil des Tageslichtes aussperrte. Steve betrachtete den Stab prüfend und in Gedanken versunken. "Wenn das" meinte er, "wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Zauberstab ist, müsste er eigentlich auch DAS können!" Er richtete ihn die Luft, und sagte "Lumos!" Tatsächlich strahlte die Spitze des Stabes, wie eine Magnesiumfackel, ohne dabei jedoch zu verbrennen. "Woher... woher wusstest Du...?" Will war ziemlich fassungslos, ob der Demonstration. "Ich wusste es nicht... ich dachte nur, wenn, dann probier ich es doch mit einem Spruch aus "World of Warcraft" mit dem jeder Zauberer da seinen Zauberstab in eine Art Taschenlampe oder temporäre Fackel verwandeln kann..." Seiner Stimme war deutlich anzumerken, dass ihn der Erfolg seiner spontanen Idee selbst überrascht hatte. "Krass!" fand Will. "Aber wenn das so einfach ist, hätten wir dann nicht versuchen können, den goldenen Falken mit dem Saphir-Auge damit herunter zu holen, eh der davon geflogen ist?" "Vielleicht..." meinte Steve, und legte den Kopf schräg. "Aber ganz ehrlich: Weisst Du, wie du das heute in der Pause mit der Flugente gemacht hast?" "Nee..." gab Will zu. "Siehste - was wäre denn passiert, wenn's nicht geklappt hätte, und du statt dessen in unsrer Straße 'ne Fensterscheibe oder gar 'n parkendes Auto in die Luft gejagt hättest?" Dieser Einwand Steves ließ Will doch ziemlich herumdrucksen. Die Vorstellung, was geschehen wäre, wenn er ein derartiges Desaster angerichtet hätte, fand er doch ziemlich beängstigend. Vermutlich, überlegte er, hätte ihm in einem solchen Fall schlimmeres gedroht, als Jugendknast. Steve ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern stellte den Zauberstab mit seiner leuchtenden Spitze in einen Ständer für Kugelschreiber und anderes Schreibgerät, der auf dem ansonsten nur mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckten Schreibtisch stand. "Aber jetzt lasst uns gucken, was das für Münzen sind, die der Bowler-Typ in seinem Geldbeutel hatte!" brachte Timmy das Gespräch wieder auf den eigentlichen Zweck ihres hierseins. "Richtig! - Will... bitte!" Auf Steves Worte hin stülpte der stämmige Junge den Beutel um, und ließ die schweren Gold- und die etwas weniger massiven Silbermünzen auf die Schreibtischplatte fallen. Auch ein paar kleinere Bronzestücke - und zwei Papiere - fielen aus dem Beutel auf die Tischplatte. „Wow! - Das muss n' Vermögen sein!“ Sie kamen auf 26 dicke Goldstücke - „Galleone“ besagte die Prägung – fast 30 Silbermünzen - „Sickel“ - und ein halbes Dutzend der kleinen Kupferstücke. „Knut“ las Timmy vor, der die Münze ins Licht der Zauberstabspitze hielt. „Knut?! - Wer bei allen Göttern nennt Münzen Knut? - Oder Sickel? - Das klingt wie Sichel... Galleone kann ich ja noch verstehen: So hießen die Schiffe der Spanier, mit denen sie das Gold der Azteken aus der Neuen Welt geholt ha'm!“ Wills Frage klang nicht ganz unberechtigt. „Zauberer?!“ meinte Timmy. „Ich mein: Druiden, wie bei „Asterix“, das sind doch auch ne Art Zauberer … und die hatten Sicheln, mit denen sie ihre Trankzutaten geschnitten ha'm, oder nicht?“ „Ich glaube,“ überlegte Steve, „das, was Timmy da gerade gesagt hat, ist gar nicht so weit hergeholt!“ "Und was machen wir jetzt damit?" fragte Will. "Ich mein, wenn wir die Münzen verkaufen, woher sollen wir - oder der der Händler - wissen, was die wert sind?!" Der Einwand schien berechtigt. - Ihr Hehler würde vermutlich aller größte Probleme haben, einen Wert und damit einen Ankaufspreis zu bestimmen, falls er sich nicht rundheraus weigern würde, dieses "Fantasiegeld" überhaupt anzunehmen. "Vielleicht können uns ja die beiden Papiere verraten, wer oder was dieser Bowler-Typ mit dem Nadelstreifen-Umhang war?!" überlegte Timmy. "Ja! gucken wir uns mal an, was wir da haben...!" Steve gab sich keine Mühe, seine Neugier zu verbergen. Er entfaltete das erste der beiden eng zusammengefalteten Dokumente, und sagte "Urrghs!" Bei dem einen Papier handelte es sich um die Besuchserlaubnis für ein Gefängnis, von dem weder Steve noch Will oder Timmy je in ihrem Leben gehört hatten. Einem gewissen „Cornelius Fudge“ - „C.F. - das Monogramm im Taschentuch!“ stieß Timmy durch die Zähne – wurde die Erlaubnis erteilt, einen Häftling namens „Gellert Grindelwald“ zu besuchen, und mit diesem zu sprechen. „Wer gibt seinem Sohn den Vornamen Gellert?“ fragte Will. „Seine Eltern müssen ihn gehasst haben, dass sie ihm das angetan haben!“ Ausgestellt war das Dokument von einem „Bundesamt für magische Wesen“ und signiert hatte es ein gewisser „Edmund F. Drekker, Geheim- und Ministerialrat“. „Krass!“ fand Will. „Was meint ihr, ob dieser Fudge diesen Grindelwald schon besucht hatte, als wir ihm die Taschen geleert haben?“ Er schluckte. „Weil, andernfalls muss der Grindelwald vermutlich sehr, sehr lange auf seinen nächsten Besuch warten... da steht etwas von „Ausnahmegenehmigung“, und „einmaliger, befristeter Sondererlaubnis“ und „erteilt unter Berücksichtigung eines spezial gelagerten Sonderfalls, der die Aufhebung der allgemeinen, strengen Kontaktsperre rechtfertigt“...“ Timmy gefiel das, was sein Kumpel da sagte nicht sonderlich. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit ihrem Diebstahl in der vergangenen Nacht einem Häftling womöglich auf Jahre die Chance geraubt hatten, Besuch zu empfangen, bereitete ihm – wenn er ehrlich sein wollte - schon ein wenig Magendrücken. Steve faltete das zweite Papier auseinander. „Das ist die Rechnung für ein Frühstück in einer Kneipe oder einem Gasthaus!“ stellte er halb überrascht, halb enttäuscht fest. „The Shaky Hangman – der Zittrige Henker … brrr – Für ein Lokal mit so wenig einladendem Namen muss das ein wirklich feudales Frühstück gewesen sein. Drei Galleonen, 14 Sickel und sieben Knuts hat vermutlich dieser Cornelius Fudge dafür bezahlt. Am unteren Rand des Rechnungsformulars steht noch etwas: „The Shaky Hangman – Last Ale, Butterbeer and Chocolate before Azkaban!“" Das Gasthaus "Der Zittrige Henker" kommen in der "Harry Potter"-FanFiction "Harry Potter - Im Schatten der Horkruxe" von Lena Schmittke und Leon Stiel vor, die von Moo-Entertainment in Episoden als Hörbuch auf www.youtube.de veröffentlicht wird. In Episode 1 suchen Bill und Arthur Weasley dieses Lokal auf dem Weg nach Askaban auf. „Das klingt wie ein Werbespruch an einer Raststation an 'nem Highway, drüben in den USA … Du weißt schon, Steve so, wie „Last Gas, Food and Beer for Six Hundered Miles“ oder so...!“ meinte Timmy. „Da könntest Du recht haben. - Auf alle Fälle klingt „Azkaban“ nicht wie ein Ort, den ich gerne besuchen würde!“ stimmte Steve zu. Er drehte das Papier um. „Auf der Rückseite hat jemand – Fudge? - handschriftlich eine Liste notiert. In grüner Tinte. Ein Dutzend Leute, wie mir scheint. Die ersten Namen sind alle ausgestrichen. Mit roter Tinte. Der elfte Name ist Gellert Grindelwald, und der letzte - Mykew Gregorowitsch - klingt für mich russisch oder bulgarisch. Den hat er nicht durch- sondern unterstrichen, und zwar gleich dreimal!“ „Hmm... dann ist dieser zwölfte Name vermutlich wichtig für diesen Fudge!“ schlussfolgerte Timmy. „Vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger, als der Häftling Grindelwald...“ „Ich habe jedenfalls noch nie im Leben von einem „Bundesamt für magische Wesen“ gehört!“ meinte Will. „Ich meine … bis gestern wär' ich mir sogar absolut sicher gewesen, dass es so'n Amt gar nicht gibt!“ Da konnten ihm seine beiden Freunde nur zustimmen. Keiner von ihnen hätte irgendetwas von all dem geglaubt, wenn sie nicht hier in diesem alten Direktionsbüro säßen, mit Zauberergeld, einem Zauberstab und einem Formular von einem Amt, dass es eigentlich nicht geben konnte, nachdem sie zuvor alle drei am hellichten Tag Zeugen geworden waren, wie eine goldene Mantelschließe in Form eines Vogels einfach so davon geflogen war. - Während sie alle drei noch überlegten, was das alles für sie bedeuten mochte, bemerkte Timmy drei sich rasch nähernde Schatten vor dem großen, glaslosen Fenster des ehemaligen Direktionsbüros. „Steve, Will … da … da ist was vor dem Fenster!“ Tatsächlich waren da drei Schatten, die rasch größer wurden, und sich als drei der größten und hässlichsten Schleiereulen entpuppten, die die Jungen je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten (nicht, dass das all zu viele gewesen wären). - Und die Vögel wollte ganz offensichtlich direkt zu ihnen in das Büro fliegen, wobei sie sich von dem Laub des großen Baums nicht aufhalten ließen, das fast das komplette Tageslicht abhielt. Reflexartig griff Will nach dem Stab in dem Stiftständer, wobei das Licht an der Spitze erlosch, kaum, dass er ihn in die Finger bekam. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 10: Cornelius Fudge - ein unangenehmes Erwachen Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. #